


No Disrespect Allowed

by sleepingdragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mature Luffy, Powerful Luffy, Slight Chopper Bashing, Slight Franky Bashing, Slight Nami Bashing, Slight Robin Bashing, Slight Usopp Bashing, slight Sanji Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingdragon/pseuds/sleepingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy gets tired of the way the rest of the crew are treating his First Mate, Zolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luffy sighed as he sat on the roof of the crow's nest watching his crew go about their dailey routine. His eyes narrowed as he saw how the rest of the crew treated his First Mate. Zolo may not be the bossiest of First Mates but, he did his duty to his captain. Or, at least, he tried to do his duty. The rest of the crew pretty much ignored him except for Brook who had once been a First Mate himself. Luffy growled to himself when Nami completely ignored Zolo when he asked her to do something for him. It was time to step up as captain and do something about their disrespect of his First Mate. He grabbed the top of the mast and swung himself down to the deck where he began rounding up the rest of the crew from the different parts of the ship.

Once everyone was gathered he pulled Zolo up to the upper deck with him so they could look out over their crew and said, "I've been watching the crew closely for the past couple of weeks and I noticed something that I want corrected immediately."

 

Sanji sighed and said, "We can't cook more meals, Luffy. If we did we would run out of food before we reached the next island."

Luffy shook his head and said, "That's not what I'm talking about, Sanji. I love all of ya'll and don't want to have to punish you for not being good crewmates to each other but, I've noticed that none of you, save for Brook, listen to what my First Mate tells you. Brook knows what it means to be a First Mate as he was one himself at one time but, I get the feeling that none of the rest of you do so, I'm going to have Brook teach you what it means to be under the rule of the First Mate when the Captain is away."

Nami spoke up and said, "Luffy, you don't have a First Mate. At least not one that you've let the rest of us know about."

Luffy narrowed his eyes and said, "Everyone knows who my First Mate is, Nami. Zolo was the first member of my crew to be gathered. You know this as you were the second to be gathered. How can you think that anyone else would be First Mate?"

"He does nothing but sleep! I'm the one who makes sure that things get done on this ship!"

"Shanks taught me that, when you're choosing your crew, you make the one who is strongest next to the Captain the First Mate. Benn Beckman was almost as strong as Shanks and was the First Mate. I watched him do many different things in his role. He would let someone under him run the dailey orders and was often sleeping on deck like Zolo. But, when it came to something he knew more about, such as knowing the exact way Shanks would react to something and the orders he would give, Benn was the one who was looked to. Zolo has known me longer than you and has fought at my side more often. He knows me and how I'll react to something better than any of you. I'll admit that I'm pretty laid back about most things that happen on the ship and leave the running of it to all of you for the most part. But, that's going to change starting today. Until you can show respect to my First Mate and do what he tells you to when he tells you to, you're all grounded."

Usopp raised his hand and asked, "Does that mean we have to get off the ship at the next island?"

"No. That means that, until I decide otherwise, you won't leave the ship without express permission from me or Zolo. Brook is the only exception to the grounding since he behaves properly. Starting today, Brook will hold classes on proper behaviour toward your crewmates and the respect each position deserves."

Brook bowed slightly and herded the crew down to the aquarium room so that he could begin classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Zolo stood just behind Luffy and watched as he told the others off for how they had been behaving. He was amazed by the way that his Captain had handled the others.

He stepped up beside Luffy and asked, "What brought this on, Luffy?"

Luffy smiled at him and said, "I've been watching the way that they treat you for a while now. I couldn't stand to see it continue. Shanks always said that you couldn't have the greatest crew if they didn't respect each other. His crew was the best and I never saw them fight amongst themselves. We should go see Shanks one day soon. But, first we have to get our acts together and become the best crew on the seas."

Zolo laughed and said, "You really look up to this Shanks guy don't you, Captain?"

"Yeah. He saved my life once and was the one who gave me my hat. It was because of him that I decided to be a pirate. It was also because of him that I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit and met Ace."

Zolo nodded and stood silently beside his Captain while he remembered days from his childhood. The green haired man was about to head up to the crow's nest when he saw a ship on the horizon. He pointed it out to Luffy and was sent up to check it out with the spy glass.

Zolo hung his head out the door after getting a good look at the other ship and bellowed, "It's a Marine ship, Luffy!"

Luffy quickly put a call down to the aquarium room to get the others back up on deck.

Nami burst out of the door and began issuing orders to the others.

Brook laid his hand on her shoulder and said, "Orders come from the Captain or First Mate. Not the navigator, Miss Nami."

"They never issue orders! I'm the one who keeps things from getting too out of hand on this ship!"

Luffy looked over at her and said, "We never give any orders because you never give us a chance to do so, Nami. In most cases I agree with your orders so I don't say anything but, itis going to change. Also, Nami, there will be no more you loaning out money that we've all worked hard to get. It will be shared equally among us and there will be no more 300% interest either on what you do loan from your fair share of the treasure. We are a family and we will act like it."

Nami starred at her Captain in wonder and slowly nodded her head to show that she understood what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, Luffy. I've been trying to save so much money for so long that I forgot how to treat people I actually like. I'll be better from now on."

Luffy nodded and then turned back to the Marine ship that was fast approaching them.

"Okay, guys! We're about to have us some fun with these Marines. Zolo, Sanji, watch the flanks! Usopp, man the canons! Franky, on the upper deck! Brook, you're on the foredeck. Robin, in the crow's nest. Nami, on the roof of the crow's nest. Let's show these guys the fruits of our two years of training."

The whole crew gave a hollered answer and ran to their designated areas.

Luffy said, "Wait 'til they get closer before firing, Usopp. They may have something important to say before we fight."

The sniper nodded and loaded their canon to have it ready for the battle.

Zolo gripped his swords tightly and bounced lightly on his toes while Sanji calmly lit a new cigarette. Brook hummed softly to himself as he twirled his cane around in his hand. Nami had her Clim-A-Tact out and ready to do what she needed to do. Robin was calmly reading a book while she waited for the battle to commence. Franky cracked his large knuckles as he stretched out his arms. Chopper was standing beside Luffy in his normal reindeer form with a glare in his eyes.

As they waited Nami thought to herself, *Luffy really has matured some. I wonder if he's found the wonder of the female form yet. He hasn't made any passes at myself or Robin that I've seen. In fact, he seems to hang around Zolo and Sanji more than ever before. I wonder if he's gay.*

Just then a cannon ball flew over the bow and Luffy gave a loud laugh as he hollered, "Well, obviously they have nothing to say to us so, return fire, Ussop! Nami, give them a bit of lightening and thunder. Robin, catch their captain and bring him aboard. Zolo, Sanji, put a couple of nice sized holes in their sides. Franky, prepare a chicken voyage and stand at the ready."

His crew all nodded and did as told. Zolo and Sanji had to wait until the ship was a little closer before they could do their job. Ussop laughed as he returned fire on the marines and added his own holes to the ones put in the ship by his two crewmates. When a couple of the marines managed to get on board the Sunny Brook and Chopper where there to greet them with sword and horns.


	3. Chapter 3

Within minutes Luffy's crew had finished their fights and were on their way away from the wreckage. Once they were well out of sight of the wrecked ship Luffy turned to the captain of it and began poking at him.

"What are we going to do with him, Captain?" asked Robin.

"I don't know. Maybe we can set him adrift on a piece of wood in a couple of days. Or he could join our crew."

"No way, Luffy! We can't just make him join our crew after beating his crew and sinking his ship." said Ussop.

Luffy shrugged and said, "I wasn't gonna force him to join. It would have to be his choice and the rest of the crew would have to agree to it as well."

Nami nodded and said, "Well, I think everyone will agree that the answer would be a great big NO on him joining us."

The rest of the crew nodded and the other captain nodded as well since his mouth was covered by one of Robin's hands. Luffy finally got bored of poking the guy and headed over to where Zolo was standing by the side of the ship. 

"Did you have fun wrecking the ship?"

"Of course I did but, I think we need stronger people to fight. Those guys were to weak to give any of us any real challenge."

Zolo smirked and said, "That might be a problem for us for a while, Captain. At least until we get to the New World where everyone will be much stronger from what I learned while staying with Hawkeyes."

Luffy smiled and said, "I know! I can't wait to get there so I can see some of my old friends on Shanks' crew. I wonder how long it will take us to find Shanks."

Nami sighed as she listened to the two talked and finally asked, "Well? What are we going to do with this guy from the Marines?"

Luffy turned and said, "Give him some food and set him adrift when we get close to the next island."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but, I lost my train of thought due to my nephew talking. See ya'll soon with more of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Nami sat below deck fuming as she listened to Brook going over what it meant to be a First Mate. She was wondering when Luffy had decided to put everyone in their place as to what their jobs were on the ship. As she thought about the last couple of years she realized that it was really actually very obvious that Zolo was the First Mate. He was always right there beside Luffy and did a lot of the jobs that she knew First Mates did from her experience with other pirates. It just didn't seem like it at first glance. She finally began thinking about what she was like to the rest of the crew compared to how she was with Zolo. He was really the only one she charged 300% interest on any loans she made to him and now, after thinking about it hard and long, she realized that it was very wrong of her to do it. She vowed to herself to straighten her act up and to never be such a bitch again. After all, there were other ways to be mean to the green haired swordsman.

Sanji sighed as he listened to Brook and slowly began to realize that his captain was right. Zolo was always ready to defend any member of the crew and had taken several hits during many of their fights for him as he swirled around the battle field with his swords flashing. It galled him to say it but, he might owe the mosshead an apology for the way he acted toward him. Looking back at all of the fights between them he realized that he was the one who started the majority of them. And it was always over some slight he imagined the swordsman gave to any woman. While it kept the two of them in good fighting shape it was also a little silly to fight with the man over something like his natural personality toward any female. Especially, when the man judged everyone by how good they were in a fight. There were other ways to get in some practice fights without being as much of an asshole as he had been being.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. RL sucks at the moment what with job/new home search and major pains in both heel and elbow on my right side. This chapter will unfortunately be as short if not shorter due to time constraints on the computer.

Robin knew that her interactions with the green haired swordsman weren't nearly as bad as some of the crew's but, she did have to admit to falling into the trap of believing he was something of a slacker with the normal duties she knew First Mate's were responsible for. She sat beside Nami and listened to Brooks speaking about his duties as a First Mate with his first captain. The tales of how he mostly played around with the the captain and how they all played music until there was a battle to fight were very close to how Zolo acted. She determined that she would be a much better crew-mate to the swordsman as she made notes in a little journal she carried with her.

Franky was confused as all get out when Luffy gripped them out for their treatment of the swordsman as he didn't think he had done anything wrong. He thought about it real hard during Brooks lessons and the fight with the Marines. He finally shrugged his shoulders and thought, *I guess I'll have to ask Swords-bro how I did wrong by him later.*

Ussop glared at Brooks as he thought about how he might have done wrong by Zolo and started seeing where he had brushed the other man's orders off and done his own thing or had ordered him around trying to get his own way even when the man was already busy keeping LUffy out of trouble. Or helping him get into trouble. He was a little upset as he thought about Luffy's words on deck earlier and decided he should talk to the rubber man later about maybe changing who was the First Mate. Of course, he didn't think it would help since Luffy was rather stubborn about things like this.


End file.
